True Blue
by Pixiecropse
Summary: Shes on the run Harry and she had played a key role in defeating Voldemort now his left over followers are after them she goes into hiding. Mean while at the preventers headquarters Wufei finds out that he has a younger sister will she find love and family while on the run from Deatheaters or will she avoid them in order to keep them from danger instead of letting them protect her


Heres a new story hope you enjoy it

Also I own nothing but the girl

_Rose talking _

Harry talking

review please

* * *

Prologue The end is just the beginning

Moldy shorts (aka Voldemort) has finally been brought down now I bet your wondering who I am.

Well wait no longer, I my dear friends am Harry Potters sister well I'm not blood related I was actually his best friend at first but we got closer throughout the years I bet your wondering if we dated. Ew, god no that would be like kissing your blood related brother or your best friend telling you that your brother is hot it's just not something that you want to think about. Harry and I have known each other since we were little. We met in secret most of the time while his aunt, uncle, and my parents where gone out doing other things we were are each other had we helped each other out when the other needed it.

No, I'm not Hermione nor am I Ron sadly I didn't get mentioned a lot I helped from the background mostly I made sure I was invisible well at least with some help from Harry and few friends in my house.

Here's a little history I was born somewhere in England not sure where but right after I was born my parents died no clue as to why. I being a baby of course was sent to an orphanage and almost immediately adopted everything was great till I was around 6 I started doing strange things. When I wanted a cookie and mommy said no I would make the cookie float over to me I could make things fly around the room. My parents being Christians believed that I was possessed by the devil or what I really was a witch. But of course being muggles they feared what they didn't know and began to hate me for what I had no control over.

They begin to neglect me not feeding me and locking me out of the house making me clean up around the house I practically became a servant in that home now of course this is also when I met Harry. It was a Saturday and my parents had gone out with some friends for the day and wouldn't be back until later that day they had also locked me out so I would be stuck out side all day. It was a nice day so luck was on my side and then I looked at the neighbor's house there on the door step was a boy about my age. His shockingly emerald eyes was a nice contrast to his black hair that looked like it had never met a brush but for him it worked though his oversized clothes could use some work. I walked over

_Hi_ I said

He hesitantly waved

"_What are you doing out here?"_ I had asked him.

"_He wouldn't answer so I decided to continue talking I'm out here because my parents locked me out of the house while they went to go party with friends what about you?" _

He actually looked at me in shock that I would just blurt something out like that.

He actually answered me this time.

"I'm out here because my Uncle and Aunt went out with my cousin for the day and didn't want me to ruin the house," he says.

Wow I said in my mind we have similar problems hmm.

What came out of my mouth was _"You know what we should be friends."_

"_Yeah, I thought out loud we could be best of friends and whenever each other are in trouble we can help each other out. What do you think?"_

I looked down at him grinning after exclaiming all of this he looked shocked again but began to smile too.

"Agreed!" he said

"_So what's your name_," I asked

"My name is Harry or boy or freak according to my Uncle and Aunt," he says

"_Well I say your none of those things except Harry and a boy but that's your gender so that's normal I smile while I say this to me your just Harry."_

I was literally almost jumping up and down in excitement at having my first best friend ever.

_I'm Sapphire Rose you can call me either I think both are nice I like Sapphire best though cause it matches my eyes I smile_.

After that Harry and I were inseparable when no one else was around we had a unique relationship soon he was like a brother rather than a best friend. Weirdly our magic merged together to create a sibling bond during the years and soon we were able to communicate with each other's mind and we would be able to tell whether each other where safe or not.


End file.
